50 shades of sewis
by bttpfan4ever
Summary: sam and lewis will fall in love, nathan will witness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam picked up his guitar, slinging it over his back. Today, he would see Nathan and Lewis. Lately, Sam hadn't seen Lewis as much as he used to and he hadn't liked it much. When they met each other today, things would be back to normal.

He arrived at Nathan's house early, thinking that if he got his instruments set up soon, he'd have more time to talk to Lewis. He sat, watching the clock, as the time went by nine and he quarter past, half past. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs in his seat at Nathan's kitchen table.

Nathan laughed at Sam's expression.

"Reckon Lewis forgot?" Nathan sat down and offered Sam a coke.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking a sip, "probably." Sam smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he thought fondly of his friend.

He looked up quickly as he heard the sound of the doorbell. Lewis was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lewis walked in, his hair wild. It had been a CRAZAY night for him. He was such a party animal.

"Haha sorry guyz." Nathan and Sam shook their heads disapprovingly.

_Omfg sam looks peng_ thought lewis.

"lets get this party started get this party started" sang whymark as he se up his guitar. "i cant wait 2 play with my badmates." He Sid.

Sam smiled as lewis spoke about their music and 'fun times'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lewis lay in bed that night. Alone.

He thought about Sam.

He loves being in bttp with him.

Hes a great guy.

He pulled down his fav pjs and was like mm yh bby.

He screamed a slient _SAM_ as he came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day Lewis wen to schoolhe turned the corner and ran into Nathan, who cried with joy at the top at his lungs, "we have a gig lew."

"thats fantastic." Said lewis.

"when is it?" vame a voice behind him. It was sam.

"Next week at Giselle's bangnin party! Hooray!"

I wonder what sam is like drunk thought lewis.

We'll see...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A week later...

Giselle hung some mistletoe on the ceiling AND SAID to her friends esmerelda and melody "this Christmas party is gon be bangion because bttp are playing."

"Yay i love parties." Said esmerlaeda

"me too" hollered melody.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Knock kn0ck

"who s there?"

"BTTP!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Flashback

Lewis stared in the mirror and pondered his sexy santa suit, that he bought previously from ann summers. I hope sam likes my oufit he said aloud.

"Lewis come on!" screamed sam.

"I wish he'd say tht to me everyday" wallowed lewis./

FAST FORWARD SELECTA

Sam walked througbhg ythre door wearing his fav red chreckerd shirt and cristmas scraf and Nathan wore his snowman outfit designed by his girlfriend. They set up the guitars on Giselle's stage 9in her privat manson. They warmed up their guitars.

Everyone tho0ught lewis looked well sexy, nubt the only perso lewis wanted to think that was his band mate sam trenter.

"i kklove his spiky hair."

"me too!" hollered melody.

Melody was sitting down and wearing a Christmas elf outfit. Giselle was dressed as sally form nbc and esmelraela was joseph, not the dreamcopat but the jesus one.

They enjoyed bttp's set. It was almost the end of the party. Sam packed his hgutar away a d stood, waiting for lewis whilenathan loaded his drum kit into the lorry.

"you're under mistletop Samuel." Lew leqw said.

"so i am" sam said.

Giseele, Wlkingf in the room tipsy saw sam undekl the misteltop and snogged his face off, it fell into Narnia. Sam smiled and said "thanks."

Ewis watched, hiding the tears that formed like crystals in his minds eyte.

Lewis went thaty hhome that night and cried in his bed.

When yould sam realiose?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Lewis walked into band rehearsal late, he didn't care because Sam had kissed Giselle at the party last night. Why couldn't I have kissed Melody? Maybe then he'd react like I did, he thought.

He was angry.

He played his guitar with vengeance.

Sam was smiling, but Lewis was hiding a tear, by rubbing his eyes constantly with his guitar plectrum.

Nathan was worried about his band mates and wondered if they would make it through difficult times.

Lewis said aloud, "revenge shall b mine!"

"Why?" asked Nathan.

"Our new album title." Lewis covered his mistake well.

He knew Melody well, he thought, he will go to her house next and bang her against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Melody opened her front door and saw lewis standing there in his underwear.

"You must be cold." Said melody. "it is around the Christmas period." She ushered him inside.

Melody took him to the kitchen and gave him some peppermint candysticks to nibble on while she made him hot chocolate.

He pushed melody against the wall and had his consensual way with her all day long.

"Great." melody commented.

Lewis didnt reply because as he looked down at melody, her nose got slightly wider, her hair became shorter and spiky and her eyes changed colour to Sam's beautiful blue eyes.

"ahhhh" he screamed as he came. He reached up to sam's spiky hair and cried out out as it was long and soft. He removed his pink oboe from melody and left, pants in hand.

He couldn't believe he'd thought of sam the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lewis swaggered up 2 band rehearsal and told Nathan excitedly. I"!"i I BAGED MYELODY LAST IGHT"

Nathan squeled in delight, "fab" Nathan played a tune on the drums; he was epic at dem coz he played the ethnic drums for pirtates of the Caribbean dead mans chest official soundtrack. He was pro. Its actually where he first met melody, as she sang the backing tracks.

Sam alked in nathn told him about klewis time with melody. "oh my!" sam exclaimed.

He thought about how he now needed to get laid.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sam went to school

"hey Giselle an esmeela." He knew Giselle was a slag and esmerlaelda her friemd was gaggin 4 it.

"howz bout me n u 2nite bbz" he propositioned her.

"yes." Shw agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lewis had heard about sam's wild night .Why coudn;t sam jut tlalk to him. Everytime he saw sam in the corridor, he seethed with quiet rage.


End file.
